


Doubts

by Mics59



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: Mac and Cal had another fight, they are both sad and longing for the other. Will they be able to overcome the fight and get together?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fritz_Draw_n_Write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritz_Draw_n_Write/gifts), [stefanJR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanJR/gifts).



> Thanks Sir Fritz and Stefan for letting me play in your sandbox, this is for you
> 
> (This lovely ocs belong to [Sir Fritz](https://instagram.com/do_you_rly_have_to_look_at_me?igshid=1smbntou9lqef) and [Stefan](https://instagram.com/denzikken?igshid=12vly7zhhlq0l)

Another day had started, the fight continued and both sides were losing. They just wanted it to end, to take back all the awful words that were said, to forget all the screaming and crying, to never have brought that up again, to apologise. But they both were too stubborn to do it, so they just kept regretting it day after day. 

Cal kept speeding down the road, hoping that maybe if he went away long enough the fight would just be forgotten, the wind hit in his face as the motorcycle reached illegal speeds. Road signs kept passing, telling him he was getting further and further away. Good, just what he wanted. The hours and kilometres were starting to be a bit too much for Cal, and he was starting to get quite hungry so he got in the first decent road restaurant he could find and ordered a steak, one big enough to satiate him and not spend the few money he had left. After 3 days away the little cash he had before leaving was starting to run short, and the petrol too. This was one of Cal's biggest worries, how would he get back of he didn't have enough money to get the petrol he desperately needed? The steak was starting to get cold and suddenly Cal didn't really want it. As he took the next bite (because being honest, he was gonna pay anyway if he ate it or not, so he wasn't going to leave it there because he wasn't hungry anymore) Cal realized it wasn't nearly as good as Mac's cooking, he missed Mac's spaghetti and meatballs, all the complicated things he made using colourful foods, the perfectly cooked rice, those fish and chips that he made once and never tried again, all those delicious and exotic desserts, the way he would concentrate and do everything perfectly when cooking, how every time there was flour involved all his clothes turned white, his cute frown when something went wrong with the oven, his smile when everything turned out right. The kisses they would share while the lasagne was baking. He missed Mac. Maybe it was time to start thinking about going home and apologizing. After paying the bill Cal realized he had miscalculated how much money he had left, only a few coins, not nearly enough for a meal. He was going to have to shallow his pride and call Mac, and his phone had run out of battery yesterday, so the only option was a payphone. There went his last coins, now his fate depended on Mac picking up the phone. 

The house felt empty for Mac, another day without Cal was beginning to wear him down. Stubble was growing on his chin, usually Cal shaved it for him but now Cal wasn't here. He would have to do it himself. He walked upstairs, to the shared bathroom they had on their bedroom, seeing pictures of them on the stairs, reminding him of the fight. He really had fucked up; said things he shouldn't have. Maybe he should call Cal and ask for forgiveness. But he had also said some things that shouldn't be repeated and had hurt Mac a lot. They both should apologise thought Mac, but he wasn't going to do it first. He snapped out of his internal conflict when he realized he was in the bathroom. Now came the difficult part. Mac filled the sink with water, as Cal had done before every time they went through this ritual. He took out the razor and looked for the shaving cream in the cabinet. Mac found the shaving cream next to Cal's spare toothbrush, Cal was always losing it and they had a spare one that was almost as used as the normal one. Mac looked at the toothbrush fondly as the memory from that time that Cal left his toothbrush under the sofa came to his mind.  
Mac shook the tin of cream and pressed the button until a considerable amount of shaving cream had come out. Maybe it was too much. Mac put the cream on his face with a light massage, just like Cal did, the touch was not the same but it had to do. Mac picked up the razor and pressed it softly against his cheek; he dragged it slowly, cutting all the hairs in its way. He hadn't cut himself! Mac got confident and it was clearly the wrong move because as soon as he tried again blood was flowing from his cheek. That was a nasty cut, it won't need stitches but it will hurt a lot.  
The water in the sink was now a faint red, the puffs of shaving cream floating in the water now had tiny droplets of blood. Mac tried to stop the bleeding with a towel, soon blood stopped pouring out of the wound. Cal would have to clean the towel, and blood isn't easy to get out, he'd probably be a bit cross about that. Mac opened the cabinet to get a Band-Aid, or in its absence a bit of gauze and medical tape. Thankfully they had some Band-Aids left, on a small box deep in the cabinet. Mac took one of them and slowly took off the plastic and pressed it on his face, pressing hard hoping that the moistness of the area would let the adhesive stick. With the Band-Aid put he adventured to finish shaving. He took the razor again and went to place it in the other cheek, but the phone rang downstairs. Infuriated, he went down and looked who was calling. He didn't recognize the number, should he get the phone? It may be someone calling the wrong number. Or it was probably Cal, who likely didn't have any battery left and was calling through a payphone. Mac was divided. He wanted to talk to Cal and maybe apologize but he wasn't totally ready. Mac made up his mind and picked the smartphone up from the kitchen counter, this was going to be hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
